La vie d'une fleur
by Hermystic
Summary: Lily était une jeune fille fascinante aux yeux de Narcissa qui ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir attirer de la même façon qu'un papillon l'est pour une fleur qui grandit d'années en années. Yuri Lily/Narcissa.
**Titre :** La vie d'une fleur

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T même si cela reste très léger ! ;)

 **Pairing :** Lily/Narcissa

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling ! Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages le temps d'une histoire ... =)

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je reviens un peu dans l'univers potterien avec ce petit texte centré sur Narcissa et Lily. Ceci est donc du **yuri** donc si cela déplaît, il est encore temps de faire demi-tour ! J'ai pris énormément à écrire ce texte alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir que moi à le lire ... Donc sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Narcissa était à la table des Serpentards avec ses camarades de cinquième année quand elle vit Lily pour la première fois dans la foule des premières années. Lily fut répartie à Gryffondor et Narcissa détourna le regard l'oubliant … Pour un temps.

Narcissa allait en cours lorsqu'elle entendit Lily rire pour la première fois à ce que lui disait le jeune Snape. Son rire était comme du cristal, elle l'entendait résonner dans tout le couloir.

Narcissa suivait la jeune Lily du regard aussi discrètement que possible. Elle la fascinait. Sa joie de vivre était communicative et il était difficile de ne pas sourire en la voyant.

Narcissa ne sut ce qu'il lui prit cette année de créer une telle métamorphose. Mais elle sut en voyant Lily porter son cadeau qu'elle avait bien fait. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour porter aussi bien une telle broche.

Narcissa était déçue de quitter l'école cette année là. Parce qu'elle ne verrait plus Lily. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Pas même lui demander son adresse. Quoi qu'elle pourrait demander au jeune Snape.

Narcissa était en vacances et s'ennuyait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un bout de parchemin chiffonné. _Lily Evans, Impasse du Tisseur, Carbone-les-Mines._ Et elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire.

Narcissa appréhendait. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de _sa_ jolie fleur. Un bruit. Un hibou à sa fenêtre. Avec une lettre. Son cœur se réchauffa en la lisant. Les traits étaient arrondis d'une écriture d'enfant. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tout au long des vacances.

Narcissa trépignait d'impatience sur le quai de la gare. Mais elle n'en montra rien. La chevelure de feu traversa son champ de vision ravissant ses sens. Elle salua hâtivement sa famille et monta dans le train. _Sa_ petite fleur était invisible.

Narcissa entra dans la grande salle et la vit enfin. Et elle se promit de la connaître mieux. Un jour.

Narcissa voyait les jours défiler et ses chances s'amenuiser. Son cœur saignait. Et pourtant le hasard fit bien les choses. Lily allait souvent à la bibliothèque et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Narcissa et Lily se croisèrent. Hochèrent la tête. Et retournèrent à leur place. Narcissa prit un ouvrage et se dirigea vers Lily. Avant de se raviser en voyant son cousin. Une prochaine fois.

Narcissa allait souvent dans le temple du savoir dans l'espoir de revoir la deuxième année. Mais elle n'était jamais seule. Un après-midi de Quidditch pourtant, Lily se retrouva seule. Narcissa aussi. En silence, elles s'installèrent face à face. Pas à mot ne fut prononcé.

Narcissa espérait souvent que ces rencontres fortuites se reproduisent. Mais ses camarades Serpentards ne la lâchaient guère. Après tout, il était bientôt l'heure pour elle de prendre un époux. Et elle se devait de faire connaissance avec bon nombre de prétendants.

Narcissa voyait. Que Lily attendait avec autant d'espoir qu'elle ces rencontres. Mais seuls des échanges de regards furent possibles. Réconfort bien maigre.

Narcissa appréhendait l'été à venir. Elle savait que tout allait se jouer à ce moment là. Mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Pas encore. Elle envoya quelques lettres prudentes ne voulant guère se faire remarquer par sa famille. Les réponses étaient un doux réconfort pour son cœur de jeune femme.

Narcissa ne voulait pas que cette année soit la dernière à Poudlard. Parce que cela signifiait qu'elle ne verrait plus Lily.

Narcissa attendait avec impatience la première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle espérait être plus libre de ses mouvements lors de celle-ci.

Narcissa se baladait dans les boutiques du village sorcier. Et tomba sur Lily. Des frôlements dans leur élan de choisir le même ouvrage. Des frissons. Ce fut leur seul contact ce jour-là.

Narcissa ignora les regards perdus de Lily bien que cela la flatta. Après tout ce temps, Lily la regardait enfin.

Narcissa avait froid ce jour-là. Une nouvelle sortie au village sorcier. Seule la présence de Lily l'avait motivé à sortir. Mais elle ne la vit pas. Du moins, ce fut avant de pousser la porte des Trois Balais.

Narcissa claqua sa choppe de bièreaubeurre sur la table faisant sursauter Lily qui la regarda timidement de la mousse autour des lèvres. Lily frissonna en sentant les doigts froids de Narcissa sur sa bouche. « Tu avais de la mousse sur tes lèvres, susurra Narcissa. » Lily hocha la tête hypnotisée par cette élève de septième année.

Narcissa vit Lily de moins en moins. Ses parents la pressaient de prendre un époux. Et elle dut faire un choix. Lucius Malfoy fut celui-ci. Elle s'unirait à lui à la fin de l'année scolaire. Son dernier regard fut pour elle. Et Lily sut. Qu'elle ne verrait plus Narcissa. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut.

Narcissa se maria à Lucius, accomplit son devoir conjugal quand il le fallait et le reste du temps … Elle était libre. Alors elle en profita. Pour retourner au village sorcier. Pour la voir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Narcissa, si mesurée dans ses émotions, dans son attitude, céda. Ce fut deux années après qu'elle eut quitté Poudlard. Et le meilleur ami de Lily l'avait insulté. Alors elle réconforta Lily. Elle l'amena dans une chambre d'auberge et elle l'embrassa partout où elle le pouvait. Jusqu'à ce Lily se détende et prenne plaisir.

Narcissa était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à faire sourire son petit lys adoré. Mais Narcissa n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Que son corps était sien. Qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour la voir dans le plus simple appareil. Et qu'elle aimait la voir ainsi détendue à ses côtés sur ce lit étroit.

Narcissa ne dit rien. Elle sentait que Lily était tendue et voulait lui dire quelque chose. Alors Narcissa attendit. Que l'aveu sorte. Que Lily lui avoue qu'elle sortait avec Potter. Que c'était la fin de leurs rencontres.

Narcissa n'avait rien dit. Elle le savait après tout. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait malgré tout pouvoir garder Lily pour elle seule. Son petit lys bien aimé.

Narcissa garda au plus profond d'elle-même ces rendez-vous aussi brefs qu'intenses. Parce qu'il ne lui resta bientôt plus que cela. Des souvenirs. Parce que son lys de cristal était parti.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu et vous dis à bientôt ! =)


End file.
